A butterfly of a thousand wings
by Robin123150
Summary: After getting into a fight with his Mentor and the league, Robin ends up accidently hurting himself. After waking up in the hospital days later, Child protection services threatening to tak him out of Bruces care, Dick Grayson runs away, only to go missing in the process. Can the league, the team, and the police find him before time runs out? Ps: Bad at summaries. Story is better
1. A shocking discovery

The blade of the young teens knife met with his skin so nice and smooth. Nice thin and deep incisions slowly appeared onto the males wrists as he slowly cut them, watching the blood slowly drip from his pale wrists and knife to the floor. This had been the only way that he could get rid of the horrid feelings that had been coursing through his mind. Emotions had been swarming around in his mind, making him unable to think clearly at the moment. He knew how wrong this was. He knew it was wrong to cut himself, knowing it'd only leave scars and he'd just regret it later on, but no. He did it anyway. He just wanted these annoying feelings to just stop.

_There's something wrong with me. _He'd think to himself. _'No one wants me around.'_ He'd say, only to pick up another one of his knifes and cut himself till the numb feeling went away. He had no thoughts about jumping off a building, or jumping in front of a car. He did not think about just slitting his throat and ending all his pain and suffering. He didn't think it was right to go that far, but he was a fifteen year old boy. Every teen had suicidal thoughts every once in a while. I mean, no one paid any attention to him. Everyone pretty much hated him..for no reason at all. A couple people acted nice around him, but really paid no attention to him what so ever. Everyone always bullied him at school, calling him a circus freak, and other mean things.

Was there really something wrong with him? Not really. That was why this fine blade slowly cut into the ravens pale and fragile skin, breaking it, before making it bleed more then it should. No one could stop him if they didn't know where he was, and he was sure no one would. Nope, Dick Grayson just continued to cut into his easily breakable wrists until the numb feeling he hated, finally went away. What he had not realized, was that he had cut himself to deep and was unable to stop the blood flow that emitted from his wrists, dripping to the floor. The bathroom, which connected to his room, in the Wayne manor continued to be stained with the teenagers blood as he was continuously bleeding from his wrists.

No matter how much Dick tried to stop the bleeding of his wrists though, he could not. There was a slight problem though. No matter how much the raven haired male was bleeding, he did not leave to get anyone to help. He'd kept himself cutting a secret for so long, and someone like Bruce finding out would be a pain. Same with the members of the league. They'd think he was unstable. Not stable enough to be a hero. Bruce would be horribly mad with him, and he'd get a huge lecture from him. He'd get kicked off the team, and have to go to counselling with Black Canary and some random dumb ass therapist. He did not want that to happen. No matter how woozy he felt, he did not leave the bathroom, only to pass out minutes later, from too much blood loss.

It was not long after though, that the infamous Bruce Wayne finally made it back home from work. He was ready to depart the Young Justice team on a mission, and all he had to do was get his bat suit on before going through the Zeta-tubes with Robin to the mountain. With that being said, the black haired male walked up the stairs, and to the teens room. At first he just knocked on the door. That was what most parents did when they wanted their children's attention right? Be polite and knock. Though, when he got to reply from his ward, and he did not answer the door, the male started to get worried, only to call out for him.

"..Dick? Are you in there?" Bruce called out, only to have silence be the only reply to his questions. Getting impatient and even more worried, the raven haired adult turned the doorknob, only to find the door locked. Now not only was the man worried, but confused. Dick never locked the door unless he wanted to be alone, though with the smell of iron and metallic emitting from the bedroom it was obvious that his ward was hurt, whether it was self harm or not.

With all that being said, Bruce tried to doorknob again, and banged on the door. He didn't like where this was going. So, without another thought, daddybats kicked the stupid ass door down only to have the irony, metallic smell fill his nostrils. No one could have missed the obvious fact that it was coming from the bathroom. Though, with slight nausea, the mentor looked around Dick's room anyways. Nothing was out of place. The bed was made nicely, pictures hanging on the walls and on the dresser and the stand by the bed. Dick's stuffed Zitka elephant sat nicely by the boys pillows, and the big windows leading to the balcony were closed as well. The only odd thing was that the bathroom door was closed, and the light was on.

It wasn't really odd, the only fact that made this situation any weirder was that the bedroom light was off, while the bathroom one was on. So with a light flick of the light switch, the bedroom light turned on before Bruce walked over to the bathroom without a second thought about it. He knocked on the door, only to call out for the teen again, smelling the huge smell of Iron and metallic coming from the room.

"Dick?" He called out, though his time much much louder.

Once again, the mentor was answered by silence and the faint breathing of the teen. Going for the doorknob, he found that this one was not locked, and opened the door to what could have been close to one of the males worst nightmares. There, Dick laid on the ground. His skin as pale as ever, and small pools of blood surrounded his cut wrists. The razor he used could be seen from where Bruce stood, and the towel on the ground, that was covered in the boys blood as well. It was even obvious that the boy had tried to stop the bleeding himself, only to pass out in the process of that.

After realizing that he was just standing there in shock, Bruce ran up to the limp form of his ward and pulled him into his arms. He wrapped the boy's arms in his dress shirt that he had quickly taken off, not caring one bit if the black dress shirt got dirty or not. He held the boy in his lap, the boys head leaning against his mentors shoulder. Again, he called out, this time to Alfred, telling him to call an ambulance. It didn't matter if he patched him up in the batcave or if they went to the hospital. Children protection services would figure out what happened sooner or later.

While bruce was still trying to process what had happened, Dick coughed lightly and opened his eyes just a slit, even if he was having troubles staying conscious from his blood loss. His whole body felt heavy and his wrists burned, nothing like he'd ever felt when he cut himself, so many days before. He'd never ended up cutting himself so deeply like he had this day, and it confused him to no end why the hell it had happened now of all days. If could have been the fact that he was in a worse mood then the others days. More mad, and sad then usual. Maybe it'd been the fact that he just now realized that the league and his team was just using him for his hacking skills. If they just wanted the hacking skills, why couldn't they have asked batman? Well, Dick always asked himself that too, but all in all. He just thought that the league was using him.

"…B-Bruce?" Dick asked after another weak cough, his voice all quiet and hoarse. Of all things of course Bruce would be the one to find him, and not Alfred or one of his best friends from the mountain. They all knew his identity by now, but they still never came to visit him…Only Wally and sometimes Roy. He wouldn't have expected one of his team members to find him like this, though he rather have them not find out in the first place…Even it would be on the news.

Without a word, Bruce looked down at his ward. It was only when he was about to reply to his young ward that the paramedics from the ambulance came in with the a stretcher, making Bruce move out of the way, only to put Dick onto the stretcher while the other paramedic stopped the rest of the bleeding that the other hadn't been able to stop. The paramedics didn't say anything else to the millionare playboy as they quickly strapped his young ward to the stretcher and ran out of the house. No matter if they stopped the bleeding, he'd still need to be hospitalized… He could even be taken away from Bruce for all they knew.

Bruce didn't know what to think at this point. Questions bottled his mind and his ward was taken away, unable to move from that very spot. Why had his ward done that? Was he trying to kill himself? If so, why? For all he knew, it could have been because of the fight Dick and the League had gotten into about him just getting used by them. Dick had tried to run away after that, but he did not get very far. He'd only gotten a mile or so out of gotham on his R-Cycle before Bruce found him and took him home. Ever since that, Dick hadn't acted the same, though he always pretended to be all cheery for his team to show he was fine. Obviously he wasn't though, because he almost killed himself.

Had he always done this? Had Dick always cut himself? Ever since he got here? Only since after the fight with the league? Maybe something happened at school? Maybe he'd done it all his life. Who knew? All Bruce knew was that he cut himself and almost killed himself in the process. He also say old scars on the boys wrists, so maybe he'd been doing that longer then he thought. It didn't matter. All that mattered right now was his ward… His son.

Finally getting the curage to get up from where he had found his ward, he walked through the Manor, to the livingroom before going to the old grandfather clock. He reached his hand behind it, and clicked a button, only to have a secret passage way open. It was a stupid spot to have the entrance of the batcave, but it was so obvious too, that no one would guess to look there, and that was why the man had decided that that was where the entrance would be. Remembering the first time that he'd ever actually used this entrance, he slowly walked down it, not caring at the moment if anyone actually saw what he was doing. After he was inside, he closed the entrance door.

With him mind only on Dick, he walked over to the monitors, connecting a video chat with the team at the mountain. With the blood all over him, and the sad and shocked and confused look all over his face, they'd be able to tell something was up, and it would defiantly surprise the team as well. They'd never seen anything but a mean glare and mean presence from the guy. Yes. I'm not gonna lie. It would be so totally weird for the other to not have the glare and mean presence to him when it had something to do about a mission, though they wouldn't be going on one tonight.. Because; Just like Robin would say; They'd so not be feeling the aster.

To say that the team and other mentors were shocked was an understatement. Wally had been the first to blurt out 'Oh my god, what happened!? Is that your blood!? Where's Robin or Dick or whatever!?' Of course, he'd only been cut short with the raise of Bruces hand in the air. It took him a really long time, trying to figure out how to word that there friend was in the hospital. This only rose concern that Dick might've been kidnapped again, and when Superman asked, Bruce just shook his head, looking down at the blood that was on his clothes.

With a deep breath though, Bruce looked back up at the team through the monitor. "Dick is in the hospital." He replied to the others etching silence to know just what had happened. Bruce knew what he was going to say probably wasn't true, but until he got the story from the teen himself, that's what he'd think… Before anyone could ask what had happened though, Bruce only continued, his voice shaking while finishing off with a sentence no one wanted to hear.. "He tried to kill himself."


	2. Surprises and lies

The team was in shock. After Bruce had ended the video call on the monitors to them, the team tried to come up with reasons of why Robin would try to end his life. The only things that even came close to anything were talking about school related crap, or stuff about being a superhero or something like that. That was it. After a certain amount of time they didn't even understand why they weren't there with their friend in the first place. Their friend was in the hurt and in the hospital and all they were doing was standing around doing nothing. It was about time they went to comfort their friend in a time like this.

Of course, they wouldn't know how he or Bruce would react if they just randomly showed up. But their friend needed comforting friends to help him through his and they needed to figure out what had exactly happened. The team and the league really did not believe that their youngest hero would go and try to commit suicide; They couldn't even believe that he'd harm himself in any type of way. Robin was always so happy. Laughing, playing, and pulling pranks on his best friends Wally and Artemis. He was always so happy to get a new mission, even happier when he got one with just Batman. There was no way he'd just go and off himself; Even Bruce knew that. The way Dick had woken up and stuttered his mentors name… It showed no surprise in his voice, but he still knew his ward wouldn't just go and commit suicide.

So when Dick woke up hours later in the hospital, Bruce knew this was the best time to ask what exactly happened. The mentor walked into the all-white room, his eyes instantly falling on his pale ward, ignoring everything else in the room. The hospital room was all white anyways; literally. White curtains, white bed, white walls, white dressers… Everything but the red stained gauze around the boy's wrists, the millionaire's clothes and the IV bad, were white. It really saddened Bruce to see his ward like that.

Bruce stared at the red stained gauze; obvious that it needed to be changed once again; before he looked up at his ward who was staring at him. The teen looked tired as hell with his eyes only half, or not even that much, open, with his bags under his eyes and his still very pale skin. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out again, only making his mentor frown even more. Of course, Dick said nothing and he and his mentor just basically had a stare down. This only made his mentor sigh to himself. Usually Dick would already be defending himself, but he just said nothing as Bruce continued to stand in front of the doorway. With another sigh, Bruce walked in a bit more, keeping the door closed enough so Dick couldn't see outside the room.

Not liking the silence at all, the billionare spoke lightly to the other. "Dick.." He stared with, instantly wanted to asked what has exactly happened in the bathroom. Did he cut himself because he was depressed? Did he try and kill himself, or was this all an accident? He forced himself off the topic though, and scratched the back of his head. "There are some people here who want to see you." With that the man moved out of the way, letting the teens' team come in, obviously wearing their civilian clothes. It'd stand out to much if they came in there hero outfits. What kind of fifteen year old knows a whole bunch of heroes? Defiantly _not_ Dick.

The sight before the team obviously surprised them. A small gasp could be heard coming from the Martian cheerleader. Everyone else was really surprised to see their team member and friend in this type of situation. They've seen him in the hospital because of villains before, and the random kidnapping for ransom, but never because their youngest team member and friend hurt himself almost killing himself in the process. Just the thought of it was horrible. No one ever wanted to see a family member or best friend get hurt because of something as horrible as suicide or cutting themselves. It was an obvious sign when someone cut themselves they were going through a rough time, and they needed to help Dick out of it.

Dick watched as the teams reactions changed from sad, to almost a form of pity and rolled over to his side, his back facing them. He didn't like the pity the others were showing for him. He could take care of himself… At least that's what he thought. This, being in the hospital, showed he could not, and he did not like it. It showed he was weak, and needed to be looked after. Well, that's what it seemed like. He knew he wasn't weak physically that way. Emotionally, he was a wreak. With how he thought the league was using him, to his parents death's anniversary coming up in a couple hours when it hits midnight… His world was just falling apart.

Without a second thought, Bruce left the room to give them some privacy. The team hadn't moved from his spot though, or said anything to him either. They just stared at his back, none of them able to get any words out. This came as a huge shock, not just to the team, but the league as well. They all knew he hated pity, but they couldn't help it. Their _little brother_ almost died.

The silence etched on and on. No one knew what to do, not even Kaldur knew what to do. Of course, he was the only one to make a move, walking towards the other. Robin knew Kaldur would be the one to approach, but he didn't care. Why they were there though, confused Dick to no end. They didn't care about him. They were only there to show pity and put on a show to show Robin that they _cared _about him, which they didn't. Though, they did but on a rather convincing show. He actually had believed they care about him at one point. What a joke!

He couldn't believe he had believed them, even Bruce. Of course Dick knew Bruce was just sparing his feelings more than anything because, after all, Bruce loved his 'son'. The man had always had good intentions, this Dick knew. That was one of the things he loved he loved about his mentor, other than the million other things he loved about his.. 'Dad.' Though that all might be true, it didn't explain to the team or anyone why he'd hurt himself like that. But even with the team just standing there, they weren't exactly getting the story either. They were just to shocked at the blood stained gauze that surrounded their friends wrists. A razor did that? That couldn't have been right.

So, after a while of the horrible silence, Dick spoke to his friends, keeping his back towards them. "Why are you all here?" He asked his friends quietly in his hoarse and scratchy voice. This made aqualad stop in his tracks. All of his friends stared at Dick, confusion and horror crossing onto their faces. The horror came from them hearing the sound of the boys hoarse and scratchy voice. Even if he had only slit his wrists, the dehydration was shown when the other spoke. This was horrible.

The teams face showed confusion because their friend didn't know why they were there? They were there because their friends almost died and they really cared for his well-being. They didn't understand why Dick himself didn't know that. Why did he not understand there? He was almost the smartest person on the team, smarter than a whole bunch of them combined. How could he be confused of all things? Who the hell knew, they just needed to get down to the bottom of this, and get their brother back to health so they could go do missions together again and hang out some more. That was all they wanted.

Once again the room went silent. Dick was getting impatient and was really etching for someone to reply even if he knew what the answer would be. No, these people did not think of him as a friend. They were using him just like the league was, they all just didn't have the guts to say it. Maybe he was better off in Juvie with his friends there who protected him as much as possible. That only made him think though… How was the guy and where was he now? Dick didn't know, but now he wanted to find out.

This all didn't matter though, as Kaldur walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Dick jump a bit. He really wasn't expecting him to do that, I mean, who would be? This only made Kaldur look back at the rest of the group. He had already regretted that, though he wanted to assure the boy that they were there for him. Of course, that never happened. Dick didn't think they were there for him, he'd been tricked into thinking that long ago and now he didn't think so anymore. What the hell was wrong with these people? Why couldn't they just tell him already.

Without a second thought, Wally sped over to be face to face with his best friend since… Well since forever! He stared at the other and shook his head, pointing at himself. "I can't speak for them dude, but I'm here because you're my friend, and I care about you! I don't care what you think!" Wally's voice was loud, but smooth and warming. What the red head said was true. He was only there because he cared about his best friend. He didn't know what the other would think though.

M'gann only nodded to the other in agreement. "Yes! Robin we care so much about you! That's why we're here!" She said happily, even if this was not a situation to be happy in. Though, she wasn't lying either, and no one else was when they nodded in agreement.

Of course, with Dick being Dick, he still didn't believe the team. They were having such a hard time trying to get him to believe them, but to no avail. After a couple more minutes of silence though, the team took the hint that Robin either didn't want to talk, or just wanted them to leave, and slowly started walking to the door.

Everyone left the room one at a time, before Wally was the last one. He was about to leave, only when Dick actually spoke up. "…Is it… True?" He asked his friend lightly, having him speed over to help him sit up. Dick was still pretty pale and weak, but he'd get his strength back in no time. Everyone knew that, because he was Robin! He needed too. He was the only one on the team that was actually more experienced than they were and the only one that had amazing detective work. The only one who had worked with Batman, the only one who had a normal sense of humor on the team, and the only one who knew how to bend the English language to actually sound somewhat cool. He was also in like, the lead for leader after Kaldur. That's amazing stuff!

It didn't matter though, what mattered was that Dick was here, and he needed people to help him get back onto his feet no matter what the cost might be. Yeah, he's going through tough times. He is a teenager after all, though they could still help him through it, especially his best friend Wally. The speedster might be a little too happy and hyped up all the damn time, but Robin still loved him like a brother; And Wally right back at him.

"Of course it is dude!" Wally was always the one to be a little too loud at the worst times, and due to the pounding in Dick's head, it only made things worse and made the younger teen flinch. Wally instantly regretted being so loud, but sat down beside his best friend. "Come on Dick. We all care about you and we aren't using you either like you think. We want to help you get better."

Dick only stared at the other, and gave a small nod. He really didn't believe that thought he shrugged his thoughts aside. Right now, he just needed to talk to his best friend…About, well, stuff. He hadn't talked to someone for a long time, and with everything bottled in, this is what happened. He was smart enough to know that that wasn't the way to do things, though he still went and did it anyways. He only felt like he was getting stupider and stupider as the time went on, and he didn't want to continue to get stupider. Of course, it'd might've been the only way.

The raven haired male was silent a little longer before a tiny fake smile, that could fool anyone crossed his face in attempt to make the other feel better. " Thanks wally.." He replied, making the other smile brightly. "Can I have some time alone please?" With a small nod of the speedster, he ran out the door.

Dick watched as he left, a small frown crossing his features once again… He was lying, wasn't he?


End file.
